


Sunglasses, Socks and David Bowie

by ShinyTARDISBlue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing in the TARDIS, Doctor and sunglasses, F/M, Friendship, Humor, I honestly dont know how the tags work, One-Shot, Whouffaldi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyTARDISBlue/pseuds/ShinyTARDISBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repost from my FF.net account.</p>
<p>'This couldnt be happening. There was no way, in any form of reality, that Clara was seeing this.'</p>
<p>A fun little one-shot about Clara catching the Doctor dancing around the console room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses, Socks and David Bowie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers and writers. This story is from FF.net under the same title. I have a few stories on there, not all Doctor Who as I've only recently started writing for 12/Clara cause I love their relationship.
> 
> This is my first post on here so I hope you enjoy

_This couldnt be happening._ There was no way, in any form of reality, that Clara was actually seeing this. Maybe the dream crabs were attacking her face again? Nope, no ice cream pain. She pinched herself. Definately awake then. Could her coffee have some form of hallucinagenic- no that was just absurd. This was actually happening. She couldnt even find a word to describe the scene currently playing out before her eyes. Courtney would probably have had a few things to say. Thank God she wasnt here.

 

It was something she would have expected when he looked like a 12 year old and wore a bowtie, but not now, not when he was the grumpy old Scottish stick insect she called her best friend. But there he was, wearing sunglasses and stripey socks, dancing around the console while the TARDIS played David Bowey. Was he? _No way_...yep he was. The 2000 year old Time Lord was actually doing the Moonwalk across the platform, followed by a small spin and a butt wiggle while he played with the controls. Her ears picked up on the slightly lower, yet beautifully in tune, voice that she couldnt remember being on any recording she'd ever heard. It took her a moment to realise.

 

The Doctor was singing.

 

_It sounds beautiful._

 

He turned towards her, startled. _Had she said that out loud?_

 

An awkward pause before he ripped off his sunglasses with one hand and stashed them in his pocket, while reaching around and, almost frantically, jamming the other down on random buttons, hoping for the music to stop.

 

"How...er, how long have you been stood there?"

 

If Clara didnt know any better, she could have sworn there was a hint of panic in his voice. She gulped, not knowing an answer that would cause him, and her, the least embarassment. Her pause told him though, she'd seen more of what he'd been doing than he had wanted her to.

 

"You...I didnt know you could sing."

 

"Neither did I." His voice was as soft as hers had been, watching, frozen in place, as she crept closer until she stood mere feet away from him.

 

"You should do it more often."

 

"You think?" A smile appeared on her face, letting him know that it was alright, he didnt have to be embarassed. "You looked happy. I havent seen it for a while." She didnt have to say it out for him to understand the subtext. _I havent seen it since before Trenzalore_. He'd been happy when she had agreed to travel with him again after Christmas, but he hadnt seen him look so...carefree in his regeneration. "It suits you."

 

He finally allowed himself to smile. He hadnt been able to act like the child his face had once been, he had been so busy trying to help Clara understand that he was the same man he had been before, while silently warring in his head about whether or not he was a good man. Then he'd walked away, thinking that she had a chance of a normal life with the man she loved. Being given a second chance with her though, it had felt like a door opening on the endless possibilities that awaited them. Suddenly he was as bouncy and young as his previous face, a new lease on life clutched tightly in his hand. She stood on tiptoes, kissing his cheek softly, before making her way back down the corridor in, hopefully, the direction of the kitchen. She called casually over her shoulder that she was going to make coffee, listening to his footsteps as he quickly caught up with her. A cheeky thought popped into her head.

 

"Maybe I should drag you to drag you to karaoke sometime."

 

"No. Clara, no. You know I dont like karaoke." His protests and her laughter back along the corridor, leaving a small echo in the console.


End file.
